Blood, Iron, and Flames: The 125th Hunger Games
by Vampilla
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is only a legend in the back of the people of Panems heads. The Hunger Games have returned and are more ruthless then every. Better yet, it's a Quarter Quell. Let the 125th Games begin!
1. The 125th Hunger Games

**Blood, Iron, and Flames: The 125th Hunger Games**

_Katniss Everdeen is only a legend in the back of the people of Panems heads. The Hunger Games have returned and are more ruthless then every. Better yet, it's a Quarter Quell. Let the 125th Games begin! Tribute form enclosed._

* * *

_Hey there all! Let's first introduce myself. I'm Vampilla though my name is frequently shortened into things such as Vampi, Vampie, Vampy, Illa , Pilla, Vampstreudal, and such. You may call me whatever you choose as long as it's appropriate! The tribute form is at the bottom and the tribute list will probably be posted by tomorrow! Stay awesome and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One: Ajax Opal's POV**

I'd never in my wildest dreams expected that I, Ajax Opal, would become the _assistant _game maker to a dorky looking twelve year old girl with a stutter.**  
**

"Mr. Opal! Mr. Opal! I have a few arena designs that Miss Kingsburry asked me to have you look over!" Christa, basically the errand girl around here, exclaims in her I'm a super adorable twenty three year old voice. She dashes towards me waving one hand in the air. I let out a long sigh and roll my eyes.

"Thanks, Christa," I mutter and take the "few" designs. Which is more like seven manila folders spewing blueprints out like there's no tomorrow. She nods her blonde head a couple times and then scurries off to make copies, or whatever she does when she's not giving me more work. Luckily, I filed for her to be gotten rid of.

I retreat quietly back into my lair (a.k.a: my office). This is a nightmare.


	2. Complete Tribute List

_Awesome, awesome, awesome! We finally have the tribute list up and running. So submit a tribute, pick a tribute you like, read the bonus POV from lovely assistant game maker Ajax. Do whatever you please. I also know that the tribute descriptions are really cheesy. SORRY! :P I'm just lame that way._

* * *

**-Ajax Opal's POV-**

"Hi, Mr. Opal! I'm Keka Nolan," a peppy Asian girl, probably in her mid twenties, chirps. Oh, this must be Christa's replacement. Then she promptly drops off a small stack of papers on my desk, and pulls one of the leather square-ish chairs up in front of me.

"Uh, what's this?" I grumble, taking a lingering sip of my coffee. I poke at the papers as though they're a dead animal that my retarded cat left on my doorstep.

"The list of tributes that are known to be in the Hunger Games." Keka answers bluntly.

"B-but we haven't' even done the Reapings yet," I stutter. Keka rolls her eyes. Who does this replacement secretary think she is?

"Please, Mr. Opal, tell me you know," she huffs. I feel like throwing my stapler at her at this moment.

"You know," I respond sarcastically. Keka sighs.

"We are able to calculate the tributes that will volunteer and be reaped for the Games. Now you and I must go over the list and see if we'd like the fate to be changed," Keka explains.

"Fate changed?" I ask, slowly.

"This is propaganda, Mr. Opal. There's a certain formula that must be followed for the perfect Games.

"Okay, okay... Wait a second. You're my secretary how do you know all this shit?" I ask. Keka glares at me for a good two minutes before answering.

"I'm not your secretary! Didn't anyone tell you? I'm your new design partner! The guys upstairs thought that the Games needed another view," she exclaims, angrily.

"Hi there Mr. Opal and Ms. Nolan! I brought some paperwork from Miss Kingsburry for Mr. Opal to fill out!" Christa chimes from the doorway. Shes... Still... Here...

Oh dear God, what did I do to deserve this torture?

* * *

**~Tribute**_** List~**_

District One:

_Male: _**Foy Janssen- Foy is proper and very polite. He keeps up a good face and has always lived comfortably. Yet, he's also arranged to marry the lovely Elsie Rochefort. Too bad his bride-to-be is going to be fighting along with him. And I can assure the general audience that this will not turn out to be a Katniss/Peeta ending.** _(Seeker Draconis)__**  
**_

_Female: _**Elise Rochefort- Elise Rochefort is prim and perfect in many different ways. Considering this beautiful and wealthy girl spends her time in an underground fighting club. Now she's going into the Games with some well needed skills and her future husband. **_(Seeker Draconis)_

District Two:

_Male: _**Amon Mako- Cunning, manipulative, and has a temper. All those lovely qualities are those ones of our favorite... A career. With a drive to win I doubt he'll hesitate with his kill. **_(Firestone Piper)_

_Female: _**Helena 'Howl' Draconix- She may look innocent but this feisty twelve year old can make you cry. She won't attack unless provoked but who knows what that means in her book. I'd stay the hell away from this vicious kid. **_(incubiis)_

District Three:

_Male: _**Trevor Markus Clearwater- Trevor is manipulative, stubborn, and knows how to get what he wants. And right now all he wants is to get back home. Will he be able to? **(_Digiboy1) _**  
**

_Female: _**Amelia Clyne- Amelie really isn't a people person. She lacks self confidence and is only at her best when she's tinkering with mechanical things. Will the social misfit fit in in the Hunger Games? **_(Ducky MoMo)_

District Four:

_Male: _**Benedict Franco- This perv only cares about one thing and one thing only. Getting in your pants. As long as you're cute he wants you. So, how will this charming *cough* horny *cough* player make it through the Games? **_(radio-dammit)_

_Female: _**Storm Ocean Star- A protective, fierce, and friendly girl who sadly isn't the first of her family to go into the Hunger Games. Hopefully she won't bare the same fate her siblings did. **_(Storm Ocean Star)_

District Five:

_Male: _**Shrike Lanius- Shrikes are lovely looking birds until they pierce your body upon a tree branch. This being said our Shrike takes after the bird with painfully brutal similarities. He may seem harmless, but this is one tribute you don't wanna mess with. **_(Morpheus357)_

_Female:_** Arriana(Aria) Bokarvyova- Aria is more quiet and kept to herself. She's a straight A student and a hard worker. But like any teen out there she longs to let go and turn to her wild side. Yet, this poor girls history might be the reason I'll have to change the rating to M. **_(ImaCreeper-FISH)_

District Six:

_Male: _**Mason Sawyer- The typical school jock. Cocky, flirty, gets what he wants, and all that stuff you saw in Mean Girls. But now we can finally watch the pretty boys get slaughtered! **_(ImaCreeper-FISH)_

_Female: _**Bryna Ray**-** A sweet girl who really just wants this all to be a terrible dream. Bryna couldn't betray to save her life. Can she learn before it's too late? **_(Team Shadow)_

District Seven:

_Male: _**Tassi Merkava- Meet Tassi. The gentle giant. His appearance might be frightening, but he's a real good guy who hates to hurt anybody. Let's hope our gentle giant will prevail. **_(RockSolid)_

_Female: _**Kassara Trichur- Kassara is a little reserved and would prefer to just be by herself. Maybe this will serve her well in the games. **_(don't-steal-hidans-tofu)_**  
**

District Eight:

_Male: _**Olefin Cruor- A quiet and reserved kid. There's nothing to special about Olefin. Nothing at all... **_(Morpheous375)_

_Female:_ **Lorena 'Rena' Carlinsion- Though she may only be fourteen, Rena already has high hopes for life. She hopes for a dance scholarship up in the Capitol. Will Rena's lifelong dream be shattered by the Games or will it come true? **_(The Phantom Mockingjay)_**  
**

District Nine:

_Male: _**Ignatius Kallishore- Ignatius is usually calm. He has that, "fuck off world," demeanor. Living on the streets can do that to you. Now he's in the Games and ready to kick some serious ass. **_(xDisgraceful Avengerx) _

_Female: _**Hesti****a Flamepume- Maybe there's something wrong with her. Maybe she's sick. That's what the world keeps telling poor Hestia. But will she finally be able to own up to her true self in the Games? **_(Never Touch Porcupines)_

District Ten:

_Male: _**Jared Finnegan- Another sweet and loving boy. He's shy around others But, is always sweet and gentle. **_(Seeker Draconis)_

_Female: _**Gianna Rockford- Gianna is always being a sweet and adorable girl. Helping people out whenever she can when she's not playing piano. Yep. **_(Digiboy1)_**  
**

District Eleven:

_Male: _**Rocky Dovlin- A sweet and loving guy. I mean this kid earns money to take care of his mom. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's a hard worker. Too bad he's terrified of the Games. Let's hope he'll be able to get back home safe and sound. **_(Hoprocker)_

_Female: _**Rosie Fullmoon- A pessimistic tomboy who is tough enough to handle herself. A loner at heart who works better by herself. She is supporting her family though. Will her tough nature be enough to get her out of the Games alive? **_(YouMadBro Troll)_

District Twelve:

_Male: _**Kurama Kemeno- He's not really that bad. He's sorta a good person actually. But, he seems a tad bit intimidating when he has an eerie smile on his face on the time. Or maybe it's just that he talks about slightly disturbing things. Naw, he's not THAT scary... **_(xDisgraceful Avengerx)_**  
**

_Female: _**Korra Bender- Korra is like the career of D12. Being the mayor's daughter isn't all high and mighty, though. Korra's going into the Games targeting one certain tribute. This is her revenge. Will she fulfill it? **_(Firestone Piper)_


	3. The Quell

_Ah, my dear readers! I am proud to announce to all of you that I have finally decided on what the Quarter Quell shall be! It took me a little thinking, but here we have it folks! Oh! And if you have time go down and check out my friends Hunger Games too! Her name is Firestone Piper! She's really great and I think you'd enjoy them :)_

_~Vampie_

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **Sorry, I forgot to add this! Some of you have submitted more than one tribute which is AWESOME. But, I don't allow two tributes from the same person until the end.

But since I'm a marshmallow you can submit two tributes AS LONG AS YOU refer a friend to this SYOT so THEY can submit a tribute. I sound like a mean jerk face when I say that, but I really do like to get a variety of tributes and the best way to do so is to have a variety of submitter's. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! VAMPIE LOVES YOU ALL!

* * *

**Ajax Opal's POV**

President Snow IX stands before the audience with a serious grin on his face. Does serious _grin _make sense? I guess you would have had to see one to know what I'm saying. It's that look when on the inside the person is excited, but on the outside they're trying to remain composed.

I must hand it to the Prez. The kid's only twenty-two and he's running Panem. But, Snow isn't really the one doing the work. The person behind the curtain is Penelope Crush. This lady is the one who's really calling the shots.

Apparently the Snow name has been in the President business for a long time now. So, it's almost like it's royalty. This means that almost every president should have the Snow name right after it. It's like a type of propaganda.

"I shall now be announcing the decision for this year's 125th Hunger Games!" Snow exclaims. He smiles at the audience and feasts on their cheers.

Snow reaches slowly towards the box that contains various ways of killing children. He flips the lid up and draws a single creamy colored note card out.

Snow flips his sandy blonde hair to one side, I can almost hear the fan girls sigh, and takes a deep breath. Everyone in the crowd is watching. Holding their breath for  
this very moment.

I watch with a slight disgust at their eagerness to know the fate of twenty-four teenagers. Twenty-three of whom will be dead sometime this month.

_"For this year's Hunger Games the selected tributes will be given one person that they must kill within a certain time period. If they do not do so they must kill a close friend, or relative of their own."_

My stomach does a small flip flop. I knew in my heart a lot of kids will be killing someone they love. I shake my head slightly and weave my way through the crowd. Maybe I'm not up for this.


	4. District One Reapings: Don't Let Me Go

_YES! Finally we're on the REAPINGS! YAY! So, like the un-creative person that I can be I will be simply doing the reapings in order of 1-12. Sorry I'm such a bore. :( Special thanks to the wonderful SeekerDraconis! I'm still waiting on some tributes (submit as many bloodbaths as you'd like). But I thought I'd write this up now._

_~Vampie_

* * *

**DISTRICT ONE: Reapings**

* * *

**~Elise Rochefort's POV~ Age: 16**

"Miss Rochefort, your father has requested you for breakfast," Jules, our butler, says kindly, yet his voice is aged and slow. I do a final plie in third position; lightly placing my finger tips on the maple wood bar. "Thank you, Jules," I respond with a smile. Jules nods then leaves the ballet room.

Before my mother died when I was five, I begged her and father to let me do ballet. Mother had accepted and she would always walk me to the lessons that were down the street. Oh, Mom... If you could see who I've turned out to be now.

I quickly slip off my ballet shoes, stroking the insides of them for a brief moment; the soft satin like texture is comforting. Then I peal out of my leggings. When I pull my t-shirt over my head I feel a twinge of pain. Wincing, I reach out and lightly touch the place where I was hit last night.

That girl who I fought had got me in the shoulder pretty hard. But, her movements weren't sharp and were untrained, so I easily took her out.

I don't know what about Victorian style dresses has always fascinated me. But, I've always felt comfortable wearing them. Today's Reaping Day. Even though I've never been big on the Hunger Games I picked out a favorite of mine to wear. It's baby blue and ruffled at the bottom. I slip on a pair of my eggshell white boots and make my way up the winding staircase towards the dining room.

"Good morning, Elise," Father says to me when I step through the doorway. I give him a small curtsy and pull out a chair. Suddenly there's a harsh knocking on the door.

"Come on, Elise!" Jaela shouts from the other side of the door. I roll my eyes, but truthfully I love her insanity. Jules stand up and quickly opens the large arch style doors.

"Hey, Jules," Jaela says and gives him a thumbs up. Clara, her younger sister by one year, stand beside Jaela.

"Let's go, Elise. We wouldn't wanna miss the _wonderful _Reapings this year would we?" Jaela laughs. I look towards Father and he nods. "You can go along with Jaela," he says. "Thank you, Father," I respond. Then quickly ushering Jaela and Clara out of the house.

* * *

**~Foy Janssen's POV~ Age: 18**

"Waaaaakee up, Foy!" Finn shouts. "Go away..." I mutter and roll to my other side. "Come on! Dad said you _have _to walk us to the Reapings!" Felix says and I feel a hand shake my shoulder. "FOY, WAKE UP" the two shout in unison. I grab one of the pillows on my bed and hide my head under the plush to muffle their noise.

"Hey, Foy, Elise at the door waiting for yooou!" Finn coaxes. "Wait! What?" I snap and sit straight up.

"Haha, works every time," Felix laughs and the twins high five each other. I sigh and peel myself out of bed. "Don't scare me like that," I grumble as I splash water on my face.

"Foy, you overslept and we can't be late to the Reapings! So, hurry it up!" Finn snaps. I mutter a curse to them under my breath.

"Maybe when you get there you and your ex-girlfriend can reunite at last!" Felix says, making kissy faces in the mirror beside me.

"Don't talk about Elise that way, please," I respond as I button up my shirt. "Aw, he's all proper again. Hey, Foy, you're no fun to mess with when you say it nicely," Finn grumbles.

I roll my eyes at the twins and sluggishly walk out of my bedroom. The twins scurry to follow me.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I ask them. "Mom went out with her fancy book club friends," Felix pipes. "And Dad had to go to a photo shoot." Finn says. It's like they're an old married couple when they finish each other's sentences.

I make my way to the kitchen with the twins babbling behind me. The tile is freezing on my bare feet and I hop back and forth a little. I grab an apple and bite deep into it. The juice dribbles a little on my chin.

"Isn't it funny that we KNOW that Foy's gonna marry Elise?" Finn says. "Haha! Yeah! When Elise is eighteen she's gotta marry Foy." Felix responds. "Poor, Elise." Finn snickers. I sigh and throw the apple core into the stainless steel trashcan.

"Alright, let's get going," I say. The twins sprint out the front door with me trailing behind. The Reapings aren't really that exciting...

* * *

**~Elise Rochefort's POV~**

Once Jaela, Clara, and I make our way to the center of District One most of the kids are already there. Clara is rushed away into her age's section and Jaela and I are swept into our own.

I tip my head back so I can see the stage. My mind wanders off a little. What am I going to do for the fight coming up tonight? I heard that there's gonna be that girl from the other side of District One coming in. She uses a subak style. I've always admired the controlled nature of it.

"Welcome, District One, to the Reapings for the 125th annual Hunger Games!" a woman dressed in a long flowing gown that changes color in the slight breeze when the fabric ruffles. She's our escort this year. Ariella Boque or something like that.

There's some polite clapping that's followed by a couple rowdy cheers.

"We really must thank the Capitol for allowing us the opportunity to hold such a wonderful event!" Ariella says with a large smile. She must be one of those Capitol die-hards. Ick.

"So, without further delay, let's see what brave children will be representing District One!" she shouts. The audience claps and there's a couple more cheers.

"Ladies first, hm?" the entire District One settles down. A large crystal bowl is brought out. Slips of thick paper folded once to conceal the fate of a child rest inside. Ariella's fingers dance around different ballots. Finally, she settles on one. With great flourish she pulls it from the bowl.

The silence becomes deeper and even the breeze settles down for that moment. The moment everyone is waiting for.

"Jaela Dubois!" Ariella announces. Her voice rings over the crowd and the name rings in my ears. Not... Not Jaela. I reach out and lock her hand in mine. Jaela's chestnut brown eyes are wide in terror.

No! No! No! Jaela can't make it through the Games. She can't kill twenty-three teenagers... No... Wake up! Wake up, Elise! It's just a nightmare.

"Could Jaela Dubois please take a stand," Ariella says. Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Jaela slips her hand out of mine and begins to make her way through the crowd. Why isn't anyone volunteering? It's bloody District One!

I watch with tears in my eyes and Jaela walks away. Her entire body is quivering.

"Stop! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I scream. There's silence for a moment and I can feel all of District One's 12-18 year old's eyes fall on me.

"What's your name, dear?" Ariella asks. I can tell she isn't surprised.

"My name is Elise Rochefort and I will be representing District One!" I shout and quickly take my place on stage.

* * *

**~Foy Janssen's POV~**

What's Elise doing? She's going to die out there... Some people standing near me give me a quick glance. Everybody knows that she's my ex-girlfriend and also my fiancé. I try to avoid their eyes and also try to calm down. I know I broke up with her because of her underground fighting and stuff. But... I really do still care.

"Now, for the male tribute selection," Ariella, the escort, says with a smile. How is she smiling? She's choosing fates of two kids. How can you smile through all that?

Ariella stalls as long as she can. Maybe to get the crowd worked up. Or maybe because she actually has some sort of a heart behind all the plastic.

Slowly, she pulls a paper out. Ariella purses her lips as she unfolds it.

"Foy Janssen!" She exclaims. I'm stunned. My feet feel weighed down and even though some boys around me nudge my shoulder I stand motionless. This. Isn't. Happening. Shakily, I attempt to regain composure. The crowd parts as I walk through and I feel some people reach out and lightly touch my hand.

Why aren't there any volunteers? Then it hits me. It's a Quarter Quell and this year's twist is completely and utterly horrifying. I shake my arms out a little and take the place next to Elise.

"There we have it everyone! This is District One's representatives for the 125th Hunger Games!'' Ariella says happily. There's a soft wave of clapping. But the air has a sad feeling to it. My heart sinks because I know I'm going to die.

* * *

**~Elise Rochefort's POV~**

Jaela comes crashing through the doors and right into me. I can feel her fingernails digging into my skin and piercing through the fabric of my dress.

"Why'd you have to go and be like that Elise... Why?" Jaela sobs. I can feel her warm, salty tears on my shoulder. "I've gotta better chance than you. You know it." I respond. Tears well up in my eyes.

"Well it was stupid! I-I... Don't go, Elise! Please, don't go!" Jaela begs. I shake my head.

"I'm so sorry Jaela," I whisper and hug her back tightly.

"Time's up," I hear from outside the door. Jaela doesn't move. I try to push her away, but she hangs onto me tightly.

"Jaela, you have to go now." I say. Fighting off my own tears with everything I've got.

"No." she says sternly.

"Please, Jaela, I they'll force you if you don't" I murmur. "Then let them!" She shouts.

I finally pry her away from me and step back. "Listen Jae, I'll come home. Don't worry." I say, trying to sound sure of myself.

"I know you will," Jaela responds. Then gives me a weak smile and quietly leaves the room.

Next Father walks in with Jules. All Dad does is hug me. He hugs me so tight and he's crying too. I look a Jules' wrinkled face as tears trickle down them

"We'll be rooting for you, Miss Rochefort." Jules says. The Peacekeepers have to force them both to leave. When everyone's gone I fall onto the ground and let myself cry.

* * *

**~Foy Janssen's POV~**

There's a pitter patter of footsteps and the twins both bust through the doors.

"We never thought our brother was gonna be so cool!" Felix exclaims with a chuckle. "I guess you won't be a stick in the mud after all." He adds. I roll my eyes and ruffle his blonde hair.

"Yeah! You're gonna go there and kick some serious ass, right Foy?" Finn says with the smile of a fox.

"Finn!" I snap. Suddenly, we're all silent. I look at the twins and they look back at me. I feel the urge to grab onto them and never let go. I can't do this. I can't leave them. I can't die. They both almost read my mind and both of them cling onto my shirt. I feel tears trickle down my face.

I don't wanna let them go. I hold on so tight, but I know in my heart that I won't see them after this. I clutch little handfuls of their shirts in my fingers. Both of them look up with tear streaked faces.

"Gosh, you're such a cry baby, Foy," Felix says with a forced grin.

"Yeah, you're always getting all teary eyed," Finn adds. They both try to smile when the Peacekeepers say it's time to go. I hang onto them for another moment. Trying to remember everything about them for when I'm in the Arena.


	5. District Two Reapings: My Own Name

_Yay! Thanks so much everyone for your really nice reviews! :D Amon and Howl were both REALLY entertaining to write! Big thanks to the lovely incubiis and the wonderful Firestone Piper! By the way! If you really want a laugh you can go to a story I'm cowriting with the lovely radio-dammit. It's on his profile and it's called The AmazaGames. It's super funny (when radio-dammit is writing) so go check it out!_

* * *

**DISTRICT TWO: Reapings**

* * *

**~Helena 'Howl' Draconix's POV~ Age: 12**

"Is that all you got, Howl!" Azael screams to me. I grit my teeth and attempt to swing the axe towards the wooden dummy. I falter a bit and go stumbling backwards.

Azael chuckles at me. "Pathetic." He mutters. That... That jerk! My grip around the axe tightens and I wretch it up from the ground. With a scream of pure rage I attack the dummy. The large axe rips into the side with a sharp crack. Splinters of wood chip off and cascade to the grass hill.

I pull the axe from the dummy. Azael's forest green eyes dart back to me for a moment and with one swift kick the axe goes flying from my hands.

"Howl, you gotta be on your toes at all times. Ya hear? God, you're useless and scrawny." Azael snaps. Then he turns his back to be and walks in the other direction back towards the house.

"Wait! Azael! Get back here you idiot! You're the worst brother anyone could ever ask for!" I shout my words dripping with anger. He just shakes his blonde head. He's... Such an ass...

I sigh and collapse to my knees. This whole family treats me like I'm nothing. Just because I'm smaller then them doesn't mean I'm not just as strong.

"Hey, Howl, whatcha doin' on the ground, girl?" Xephyr asks with a laugh. I look up at him and glare a little. "Now don't look at me like that. Come on let's go grab some breakfast!" He says and offers his hand.

I stand up on my own and walk to the rack of weapons. Quickly, I pick up a quiver of arrows and a bow.

"Seriously, Howl, let's go. It's Reaping Day. Take a break." Xephyr says, trying to coax me away from the target. "No, Xephyr, how am I gonna live up to this family's name if I don't do my training?" I respond. Xephyr sighs and grabs his bow and a handful of arrows.

"One round. Then oatmeal." He says, sternly. I nod.

"The trick is all in the focus. If you don't focus; you'll never hit the target. Now, only hold with two fingers behind the arrow. Elbow all the way back. Focus!" Xephyr lectures. I do exactly as he says the arrow slices through the air and hits the center of the target.

I fire three more. Two hit close to my first arrow and one hits the second ring. I grimace and go to pick up another arrow.

"You promised! Oatmeal!" Xephyr says, sharply. I sigh and laugh a little. "Fine. Oatmeal it is." I grumble and set the bow down.

When we get back to the house everyone is already sitting around the slick mahogany table. Elektra looks up when we walk in. "Morning, Howl, Xephyr." She says softly. I nod to her and slip into one of the plush chairs.

There's a lot of luxuries in our house that we really don't need. But, after Dad, Elektra, and Azael won the Games I guess it's expected that we're wealthy.

Athena comes waltzing down the staircase in a shimmering white dress. Her thick golden hair is tied into an intricate braid and her amber eyes are alive with mascara and light eyeliner. "How do I look?" She asks. Athena knows, and we know that she looks stunning.

"You look gorgeous, Athena." Mom says. Her voice is coated with sugar. Then, Mom's gaze turns to me. "Why don't you go brush out your hair, Helena." She says. The sugar's gone.

I nod and make my way to my room. I'm just tired of this. I pull off my training clothes and then slip into a mint green dress. It's ruffled at the top and comes just above my knees. Then, I paint my lips a light pink shade of lipstick and brush on a thin layer of blush.

"Howl..." A voice says, softly. I turn around and my eyes meet Elektra's. "Can I do your hair?" She asks, then gives me a warm smile. I return the grin. "Alright." I agree. Elektra's fingers move quickly through my silky, midnight hair. When she's done it's in a simple braid.

"Howl, I know Mom can be harsh sometimes. But, she really does love us." Elektra murmurs. I nod, but ignore her comment. I'm not so sure about Mom loving me.

* * *

**~Amon Makko's POV~ Age: 18**

I lean backwards against the stone grey wall with my arms crossed. Jeez I'm hungry. Daisy looks up at me with her chestnut eyes. "I know, I know you're hungry too." I grumble to her. Daisy whimpers a little and I sigh. The mornings breeze is harsh and chilling. Who knew it'd be so cold in good ol' District Two.

"Hey, Amon!" a voice pipes. I look up to see Lucy. Her blonde side pony tail bounces as she runs up to me. Her face is flooded with a certain happiness I've never understood. "Hey there, Daisy!" She says and kneels down to the large black lab and scratches Daisy's belly. "Aw, you're such a good girl. Isn't that right? Is your daddy being good to you?" Lucy says in her baby talk voice. I roll my eyes, but I'm smiling too.

I do owe Lucy a lot, though. The first few years that my folks weren't around I was sort of a wreck. But, Lucy stuck with me even when all my other elementary school friends left. I don't know if that's a good thing because it shows she's loyal, or a bad thing because it shows she sticks in abusive relationships.

"Hey, Amon. You spacing?" Lucy asks and lightly punches my shoulder. "Heh, sorry." I mutter. "The Reapings are in about two hours. Hey! That means we've got time to grab breakfast! My treat." Lucy chirps, happily. "It's really okay, Lucy." I say. I watch as her smile fades. Damn it I feel like an ass. "Well if you really want to. But, I'm paying for half." I grumble. "Awesome!" Lucy exclaims and the light behind her eyes glows again.

There's not many restaurants that are worth going to here in District Two that Lucy and I can afford. Yet, there's one diner that somehow we always end up showing up in. Blue Plate.

When Lucy and I walk through the glass door the little bells at the top jingle softly. "Welcome to Blue Plate diner I'll be- Oh! Amon, Lucy! Come on and sit down!" Betty, the usual waitress, says cheerfully.

Lucy and I take a seat on the little red stools at the counter; they're plushy and swivel around. I feel like a little kid whenever I sit down in one, but Lucy adores them so I guess I can put up with it. Feeling like a little kid isn't all bad, anyway.

"So, what can I get you kids?" Betty asks us. Her auburn hair is tied neatly into a bun. "I'll just have a good ol' pancake with strawberries and Amon here is gonna your Candy Mountain pancake special!" Lucy answers with a giggle. Betty chuckles right along with her. "Wait, Bett-" I start, but to be cut off. "I'll get that right out for you!" Betty responds and scurries away before I can change the order.

"Lucy!" I snap, but she just laughs her little blonde ponytail off. "Yes, Amon?" She asks in between fits of laughter. I sigh and she ruffles my hair.

After reluctantly eating heaps of sugar I pay before Lucy can and we both go outside. Daisy is waiting happily for us. "Here you go, Daisy." I say and hand her a dripping with grease piece of bacon. Daisy devours it and wags her tail like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey, Lucy. Could you take Daisy?" I ask then take a deep breath. "Um yeah sure. For how long?" She asks. "Um, for like ever." I respond. Lucy looks bewildered and I see something flicker behind her brown eyes. "W-why?" I pause for a moment. If I tell Lucy the truth she'll try to convince me otherwise. "Just... Just because I think she'd be better off in a real house. You know a place where she can get some real dog food and stuff." I say. Lucy doesn't say anything for a moment. "Alright. But, you can always ask for her back. Okay?" Lucy says. I grin. "Okay."

I walk with Lucy back to her house and feel a twinge of guilt strike inside me. I'm sorry, Lucy. But I have to volunteer for this years Games. If I don't I'll never have a name for myself.

* * *

**~Helena 'Howl" Draconix's POV~**

After breakfast I made my way down to Aurora's house just to hang out for a little bit. I was going to walk to the Reapings with her. But, Mom insisted I walk with Athena and Xephyr. I knock once on the door and before my fist can land for the second knock, Aurora yanks it open.

"Hey, Howl." She says, softly. I smile at her and she shuts the door behind her and steps out to talk to me. "Hey, Aurora! Howl!" A voice shouts from behind us. I turn to see Nexus and Ares grinning at us. They both hop onto Aurora's porch and sort of join in on our conversation. "Thanks for butting in, Nexus." I grow, sarcastically. He gives me a competitive glare and I smirk back.

Suddenly a tall boy and a peppy blonde girl walk by the house. They have a big Labrador with them that's slobbering all over the place. "Hey! Can I pet your dog?" Aurora shouts to them. Just as they stop, Athena and Xephyr walk up. "Lez go, Howl!" Xephyr yells. I say goodbye to everyone and jog to catch up with my siblings.

Once Athena, Xephyr, and I get to the center of town there's already a large crowd of kids organized into sections. "Athena's volunteering this year." Xephyr whispers in my ear. I feel a shiver slide down my spine. Then our family will have another victor, and it'll just be me who's weak in their eyes.

I'm quickly ushered into place, but my mind is in a haze. I don't know why, but I'm angry. I'm so damn angry. "Welcome to the 125th annual Hunger Games!" Hera Mallistare, this years escort, shouts out over the crowd. Everyone claps and cheers.

She's talks everyone in her peppy girly voice and reminds me somewhat of an annoying cheerleader. "Oooookay! Let's go!" She exclaims. Scratch that. She reminds me of an annoying cheerleader. To the max.

"Now for this years girl tribute..." I glance over to Athena who's lips are pursed and she has a glint in her eye. "This years girl tribute is-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A voice says, and it was mine. Without invitation, I run up onto the stage and look before District Two. "What's your name, hon?" Hera asks me with a nervous smile. "My name is Helena Draconix, and I know that this year District Two will win!" I shout with fury and a sick passion behind my voice. The entire audience screams and cheers. I will prove that I'm just as strong.

* * *

**~Amon Mako's POV~**

I'm surprised at the bravery of the girl who's on the stage. She stands up there fearlessly and with a smile on her face. I find myself clapping slightly too. It's too bad she'll have to die.

"Okay then. Now for the District Two boy tribute!" Hera announces. Her aqua eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. Hera stirs around the ballots with her slender hands.

"I'm goin to volunteer." The idiot beside me mutters to his friend. Oh no you're not. Hera picks a name and slowly begins to draw it from the bowl.

"I-" the person beside me says, but I slam into him then raise my hand high into the air. "I volunteer!" I shout. I shove my way through the crowd and take my stand beside Helena.

"What's your name, dear?" Hera asks me with a plastic smile. "My name's Amon Mako, and like my district partner said we will win this year. And I'm gonna see it through." I say. The audience bursts into cheers and screams. Helena gives me a stare filled with daggers. I smirk at her and pat her head. I swear she's about to rip mine off.

Suddenly, my eyes meet Lucy's. They're filled with horror and fear. I feel guilt rising inside of me, but push it down.

* * *

_Quick A/N. I'm sorry during the next POVs I began to loose my writing mojo... But, I did want to finish this tonight, so, to iincubis and Firestone Piper I'm sorry and I will do something extra for both Helena and Amon. ~Thank you!_

**~Helena 'Howl' Draconix's POV~**

The nerve of that ass, Amon. He's the first one on my kill list. I imagine all the ways to slice him to pieces. The room they've put me in is almost completely a brick red. Brick red chairs, curtains, you name it. Brick red. It's disturbingly close to the color of dried blood.

"Howl." A voice says. I look up to see Xephyr. He sprints in and wraps me into a hug.

"Why... Why did you volunteer now? You had so much time..." He whispers into my hair. "I have to prove it to them, Xephyr. I have to prove to them that I can do it too." I say. Xephyr pulls away with tears in his eyes. "Remember what I told you this morning. Focus." Xephyr says, softly before he leaves. I try to take a picture of his face and hold it tight for during the Games.

After that Athena comes storming in. Her amber eyes are ablaze and honestly I kinda like how mad I made her.

"Why'd you have to go and steal my thunder?" She screams. I smile at her. "You would have been a bloodbath, anyway." I mutter. "Such a waste!" She scoffs at me then sulks out of the room. Her long blonde hair brushing in my face as she stomps away.

Aurora, Ares, and Nexus come in next. It hurts at how tight Aurora hugs me. "Promise me you'll be back. Promise." She whimpers. Her voice is shaky and tears are beginning to well up in her eyes. "I promise, Aurora." I say, firmly. She clings on for a couple seconds more until Ares breaks up the hug.

"Um, Howl. We decided we'd give you something now. It's um... A journal. You know? So, when you get back um you can write down everything that happened in the Games. Okay?" Ares says. He avoids my eyes and keeps turning his face away from mine. Then, Nexus steps forward and hands me an almost pocket sized leather bound journal. "Th-thanks you guys!" I stutter. Surprised that they got me something.

I hug Ares and Nexus tightly and watch them leave. I made a promise. And I intend to keep it.

* * *

**~Amon Mako's POV~**

Lucy comes sprinting into the plush room. Almost tripping over the thick rugs and ornate decorating. "Amon!" She cries and buries her face into my shoulder. I can feel warm tears springing from her eyes and sinking into my clothes. Daisy comes bounding in after and nuzzles up to my leg to join the hug.

"Why? Why did you volunteer?" She stutters in between sobs. "Because, Lucy, I need to find myself. I need to have a name other than, That Kid Who's Parents Died." I say, Lucy just shakes her head. "You have to die to achieve your goal, Amon! Only one person gets out of those Games alive out of twenty-four! One person!" She yells. Her face is bright red and tears are streaming from her chocolate colored eyes.

"Lucy..." I murmur. "No! Why did you do this to yourself? Why!" She screams. Daisy whimpers and I scratch the top of her head. "You're scaring, Daisy." I say. Lucy sniffles. "I-I'm sorry. I just don't want you to go." Lucy whispers. I nod at wrap her into another hug.

I'm sorry Lucy, Daisy. I'm so sorry. But this is something that I have to do.


	6. District Three Reapings: Oh Hell No

_SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK! *inner voice* You're such a lazy author, Vampilla. SHUT UP! Anyway, special thanks to the amazing Ducky Momo and the lovely Digiboy1! ;P also thanks to Team Shadow, radio-dammit, Never Touch Porcupines, xDisgraceful Avengerx, and everyone else who's name I stole from them._

* * *

**DISTRICT THREE: Reapings: Part One (I'm sorry I wanted to finish it all today but something came up. Here's part one).**

* * *

**~Amelie Clyne's POV (Age:15)~**

My hands work quickly through the small brass gears. The friendly chill of iron that skitters on the tips of my fingers sets me at ease. I turn the worn crank on the bottom of the toy and it scurries across the countertop. I watch as it nears the edge, but just as it's about to fall I catch the mouse. Perfect.

Yesterday a little blonde girl and her mother brought in this tiny blue mouse. The navy colored paint was chipped and it's tail was broken clean off. On top of all that it refused to work. The little girl had begged me, with tears in large blue eyes, to repair the pathetic thing.

I then dip a thin paintbrush into some almost matching navy paint and stroke over the chips. It looks much better now. Almost even cute, I guess.

"Amelie, hey! Amelie!" I hear Darien call from the other room. I roll my eyes. Enter the cliche annoying older brother. "You still workin' on that rat toy thingy?" He asks as he makes himself space at my work table. "It's a mouse numb nuts." I respond with a playful glare. "Rat, mouse, cat. All the same to me." He responds and messes up my hair. "Keep up the hard work sis! Mom said breakfast's ready and told me to get you." Darien tells me then practically waltzes out of my bedroom.

He's so weird.

I clear off my workspace and slip the mouse in my pocket it clinks against the pens that are already tucked there. Maybe I'll drop it off for the girl later. As I make my way down the winding staircase towards the kitchen the smell of pancakes tickles my nose. Mom and Darien are already eating like wolves. Both of them have always had a huge appetite

I slide into my seat at the counter beside Mom. "Hey, Mom. I think I'm gonna go to Corbin's place today." Darien says as he stand up to clear his dishes. He's probably going to hang out with his secret girlfriend Aspen. "But, today's the Reapings." Mom says, softly. "I'm nineteen, remember? Anyways, good luck, sis. I'm off." Darien chimes and he rushes out the door. Good luck, huh? I've always had it I doubt anything has changed.

* * *

**~Trevor Marcus Clearwater's POV (Age:15)~**

"Trevor! Wake up! We're late!" My sister calls from downstairs. Eh... A few more minutes wouldn't hurt... I squeeze my eyes shut tight and pull the pillow over my head to muffle her noise. _Beep, beep! _My alarm clock screeches. Please, just shut up... "TREVOR!" She screams again. I sigh. "Okay! Okay! Jeez, Zoe." I growl as I slam my palm down on the clock.

I walk over to the sink and splash a bit of water on my face. My hair's a mess, but screw it. "Don't forget to wear something nice! Reaping day!" Zoe chimes. Reapings today? GRAWRDG, they're so tedious. Sigh. As I make my way down the stairs I can hear Zoe clicking away on her phone. The nerve of older sisters.

"Look! I made breakfast!" Zoe chirps and leads me to the dining room table. I look skeptically at the mismatched bowls and dishes. "Uh. Good job?" I say. "Hurry up, let's eat." She responds and sits down. I can see rice in one large bowl in the center, some sliced pineapple, something that looks kinda like alphabet soup... Oh god.

Ever since Mom and Dad died two years ago, Zoe's been trying to be like a parent to me. Meaning she's been attempting to cook our meals. To think she's had two years practice and she still considers rice and pineapple a main course for every meal. Zoe shovels a couple spoonfuls of everything onto a paper plate and passes it to me.

She watches me with her large blue-green eyes. Waiting for me to take a bite. I give her a nervous grin and pick at a piece of pineapple. She doesn't look satisfied. I take a tiny bite of rice and it's horrendous tasting, but I swallow. (I questioned myself about putting that line in there. But oh well. Something for my older viewers). "Tastes great, Zo." I say. Her lower lip quivers. Shit.

"WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ANYTHING I MAKE YOU? I TRY SO HARD TO MAKE LIFE EASIER FOR US AND YOU ALWAYS JUST HATE EVERYTHING I DO. I'M THE WORST BIG SIS ON EARTH I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I'M SO SORRY TREVOR YOU MUST BE SO SAD EVER SINCE MOM AND DAD DIED. I'M JUST A BIG FAILURE. DID YOU KNOW I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK A FISH? I'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO! I DIDN'T TELL YOU THIS, BUT I ACTUALLY DIDN'T GET AN A IN MATH LAST YEAR. I'M SORRY I JUST WANTED YOU TO TRY TO GET BETTER GRADES. I GOT AN A MINUS. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I'M SUCH A LIAR. OH MY GOD. I CAN'T EVEN CURL MY HAIR. I ALWAYS JUST SECRETLY BRAID IT BEFORE I GO TO BED SO YOU THINK I CAN! WAHHHH."

Damn it. I forgot today she's on her period.

* * *

**~Amelie Clyne's POV~**

I walk slowly down the dirt road. Kicking up tiny pebbles as I see them on the ground. One of them hits my shins sharply. I curse under my breath and continue walking.

"Amelie!" I hear a voice ring out. I look up to see Grant. He's grinning like a maniac. "Grant," I respond with an almost forced smile. For some reason today I'm just down. A streak of red flashes through the air and I reach up and grab it. An apple.

"Thought I'd grab you something to eat before the Reapings. But we should probably take off now cause I stole them from that old guys orchard." Grant pipes. I chuckle and we both take off running. "Why did you do somethin' like that?" I ask him through giggles. There's just always something about being in trouble that makes you laugh a little. You know? I guess maybe it's just me.

"So we'd get to the Reapings quicker, duh!" He responds. A cloud of dust follows us and I cough a little on it. "Need to slow down?" Grant asks. "In your dreams!" I shout as I pass him up. We sprint through the rural area of District Three, madly. The smell of pine and cedar whirling around us.

I look to my left to see an old looking donkey gnawing on some grass. Poor guy he's probably-

"Ouch! Hey! Watch it!" A voice snaps. I look up to see a brown haired boy with gorgeous blue-green eyes staring back at me. An older girl with matching eyes is wailing about something next to him. "I-uh... So-rr-yy." I stutter. Why do I get tongue tied around strangers?

"What?" The boy asks he looks annoyed. Oh jeez I mess everything up.

"I'M SO SORRY IT'S ALL OUR FAULT! I'M SO CLUMSY OH MY GOSH!" The girl beside him sobs. Tears streaming down her face. "Oh, no it's okay. Don't worry about it." Grant says with a soft smile. In some ways Grant is the same as me. But, in other ways he's my opposite. Grant apologizes to the hysteric girl and the boy I ran into and we both go off in separate ways.

I've always been okay around Grant. Always. He's my first and my only friend that I've ever successfully had. Grant and I both walk silently. The autumn breeze is bitter and I pull the red and blue scarf, that Mom made for me a couple years back, tightly around my neck and over my nose.

"Hey, Amelie. Can I ask you somethin'?" Grant asks once we've distanced ourselves from the strangers. I nod, but fear creeps into me. Please... I want to still be your friend. Don't let me go. "Why do you always freeze up 'round other people?" He mutters. His sky blue eyes are aimed towards the ground. I look into the distance as if something interesting is going on. "Um... I-I dunno." I respond. Suddenly, for the first time since ever, I realize that I'm stutter with Grant. My Grant. The one who I could always talk to.

"I g-gotta g-go." I stammer and sprint away. I can feel tears blearing in my eyes, and I let them stay there. "Amelie! Wait! It's okay! Amelie!" Grant shouts. I keep on running. Just like always.

I sprint past the old shoe store where the cobbler, Annie, used to give Grant and I the scrap leather. I sniffle and keep on running. On past the bakery where I met Grant for the first time. Quickly down the street by our elementary school. Where all the other kids used to tease me for my stutter and social awkwardness. Then finally I run into District Three Memorial Park. I'm late. I'm so late.

"Welcome District Three to the 125th Annual Hunger Game's Reapings! Today we'll find out this years lucky representatives for D3! Let's hear it!" A mans voice shouts over the microphone.

* * *

**~Trevor Marcus Clearwater's POV~**

"Wasn't that girl a little strange?" I ask Zoe. She sniffles. "IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" Zoe wails. Her sobs ring out over the entire empty road. I grumble to myself and ignore her.

From my sweatshirt pocket I take out my xPod. A long time a go they were apparently called iPod's. Pfttt. Those people were so weird. iPod makes no sense. I pod? I mean what the hell? I slip the headphones in my ears. I have those vintage kind that are called ear buds. Weird, huh? I can't believe they still work. They apparently belonged to some dead relative of mine. Epic.

I brush my finger over the play button and my ears are filled with blasts of music.

_Yeah, yeah_  
_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_  
_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_  
_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_  
_It's Redfoo with the big afro_  
_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

"What the fuck, Zoe? This is that damn old people music did you put this on my xPod? I heard Grandpa say this stuff was what _his _grandparents listened to!" I snap. "I'M SO SORRY!" Zoe screams. I shouldn't have said anything.

I pull out my xPod as both Zoe and I near the park everyone's making a lot of noise and cheering. Most Districts have their Reapings in the center of town or whatever. But, ours is in a park because of some historical thing.

Quickly I'm ushered away from Zoe and into the rows of boys my age. "TREVOR, NOO!" Zoe screeches. I sigh and roll my eyes. Her period thing has stages.

Stage One: Depressed

Stage Two: Clingy

Stage Three: Violent

It seems we're moving right along into stage two. Wow, and the house isn't burned down and no one's reported us to the police. We're doin' good.

"Welcome District Three to the 125th Annual Hunger Game's Reapings! Today we'll find out this years lucky representatives for D3! Let's hear it!" A mans voice shouts over the microphone. District Three screams and cheers. Here we go.

* * *

**~Amelie Clyne's POV~**

I'm quickly rushed into place as the man on stage gets the crowd excited. He must be our escort. I watch as he dances around, flashes a pearly white smile, and reaches his hands out and touches other peoples hands in the crowd. A woman from off stage says something to him and he calms down.

"Well my name, if ya'll don't know it by now, is Zane Stone and I'm this years escort!" He shouts out. Zane's bright green eyes and flippy blonde hair makes the girls in the crowd go insane. "This year I might actually want to be picked for the Games. If it means he's gonna be there." A girl whispers to another girl beside me. Disgusting.

"So, here we go! How about we get down onto this years girl tribute." Zane chirps he reaches to choose the name from the glowing glass bowl. "I LOVE YOU, ZANE!" Someone screams through the crowd which stops him in mid pick. "I love you too random babe!" Zane hollers back. This results in more love confessions and more "I love you too, random babe!"'s. I grumble to myself and rub my face.

I wonder how Grant is. I should apologize to him. I... I really messed up. He is my only friend. Maybe I'll make him something. I know we're not little anymore, but maybe it would be a nice thought.

"Amelia Clyne! You lucky girl!" Bewildered, I look up. Nobody moves. Nobody breathes. That's me. I'm. This. Years. Tribute. Somebody volunteer. Somebody please volunteer. I'm going to be slaughtered. Darien. Grant... Why won't someone volunteer?

"Come on, Amelia Clyne! No need to be shy!" Zane says, he flashes a smile. "Amelia. Amelia. Amelia!" Zane chants. Everyone in the crowd does too. "Amelia. Amelia. Amelia! Amelia. Amelia. Amelia! Amelia. Amelia. Amelia!" My stomach does a flip. I grit my teeth and walk up onto the stage. Taking my place on death row.

* * *

**~Trevor Marcus Clearwater's POV~**

I stare up at Amelia Clyne. Poor girl. She's the one that ran into me today. Sadly, she'll probably die quickly. I silently wish her good luck. Zane Stone pats her on the head. "Alright, District Three! Now let's pick out this years boy tribute!" The officially obnoxious escort shouts.

The girls are totally head over heals for this nutcase. I don't honestly see the appeal. I mean, dude, I'm bi and there's nothing about that guy that makes me wanna bang him. Well, I guess he has nice hair. But, I prefer brunettes to blondes. Maybe I'm a narcissist since I myself am a brunette. Or maybe I just have good taste.

Either way it works.

Zane dips his hand into the bowl and begins playing with the name cards. I've never seen something so tedious. He actually picks one up and is about to pull it out. Then has a change of heart and drops it back in. Finally, Zane finds a suitable name and pulls it out.

"Trevor Clearwater!" He shouts with that annoying grin. Ahaha. Poor Trevor Clearwater. The luck some people have is just ba- Wait. That's me. Wow. I never thought much about going into the Games. But, for some reason I'm actually a little excited.

I begin to push through the crowd when I hear a voice ring out. "I VOLUNTEER!" I turn to see the boy a couple rows back raising his hand. Oh hell no, bitch.

"I VOLUNTEER MORE!" I scream. The boy and I lock eyes and we both know what we have to do. I begin sprinting through the large sea of people. This bastard thinks he's just gonna steal my spot in the Hunger Games.

"Oh oh oh! Look what we have here. These guys are actually racing to the stage to see who's gonna be the tribute this year!" Zane exclaims.

Finally I work my way through the crowd of people and make a break for it towards the stage. "It looks like you're the winner!" Zane says to me with a smile. I smirk. "So, tell me your name, sweetheart." Zane chimes and shoves the microphone under my mouth.

"I'm Trevor Clearwater and-" I begin. "YOU BETTER GET READY TREVOR CAUSE YOU'RE DEAD FOR GOING TO THE HUNGER GAMES WITHOUT ME!" Zoe screams from the audience. Ah... Violent stage already.


	7. The Arena

_First of all I must share with you all that there will NOT be a part two to the District Three reapings. It was a mistake and I'm sorry if you wanted one. :( But, finally Ajax Opal (aka: me) got off his lazy ass and thought of an arena plan. So, here it is!_

* * *

**~Ajax Opal's POV~**

"Keka. I finally have the Arena planned all out!" I exclaim over the phone. It only took me forever. But, I woke up this morning in an old Capitol Bar hungover as fuck. For some reason I'd had the strangest delusion from an old book called Alice In Wonderland. I mean this book was OLD like older than old, old. But, my great-great- grandfather had shared it with me once. And for an old person's book it was pretty good.

Anyway, the book was insane with all this random shit _everywhere _so why not make my Hunger Games that way?

"Did you now, Mr. Opal." Keka chimes back. I roll my eyes. No shit, sherlock. "Wanna hear it?" I chirp. Now, people say the best way to get rid of a hangover is to rest for a day. But, everybody overlooks the fact that you can just get drunk again and it allllll goes away. "Are you drunk right now?" Keka asks with her obnoxious accent. YES. "No." I respond as calm as I can. "Alright, let's hear it then."

_**"In celebration of times before ours, this years Hunger Games arena will be modeled after 'Wonderland' an imaginary land from an old literature work by author Lewis Caroll (see pg. 51). This will include dark forestry, fantasy landscape (sketches attached on pg. 69), bright colors (pallet attached on pg. 90), newly designed mutants.**_

"So? Did you like my idea, Keeeeka?" I ask and then make a fart noise with my tongue. "You need help, Mr. Opal. But, yes. I think this will work.


	8. District Four Reapings: Bagel Whore

_Helllloooo :D I'm updating like a good author, you see? Anyway, updating might be trickier for me because of some guitar stuff that I'm doing recently. But, I'll try my best! :P Special thanks to radio-dammit and Storm Ocean Star! WAIT question. Do you have a favorite tribute so far? (besides your own, sweeties)._

* * *

**District Four: Reapings**

* * *

**~Storm Ocean Star's POV~ (Age:14)**

The waves gently sweep over the sand; pulling small seashells along with the tide. The air smells crisp and is layered with the scent of sand and salt. There's just something so incredibly peaceful about the seconds before daybreak.

I pull my knees close to my chest, and pull my sweater around me tighter to protect my arms from the autumn breeze. Black strands of hair tickle my nose and get caught in my mouth. I sigh and close my eyes; listening to the crashing of the ocean.

"Hey, Stoooorm!" Shark yells from the porch of the house. I wince as I'm dragged from my peace. Daybreak's over. "What?" I shout back. My voice echoes over the waves. "Your boyfriend's here!" He chimes with the grin of a fox. Damn it. I forgot that Sam was gonna walk me to the Reapings today.

I scramble to my feet and sprint towards the house. Sand blows in my face and a little even gets caught in my nose. Shit, shit, shit. I'm not even dressed up yet. I'm still in my lame pajamas, my hair's not combed. I wrench open the front door and make a break for the stairs.

Shit! I'll just have Shark make Sam go outside. Agrh! No make up either! I'm so dead he's gonna think I'm so ugly and break up with me I mean-

"Hi, Storm." Sam's smooth voice says. I look up with wide eyes. This is it. When he sees my face he'll break up with me here and now. "H-hi, Sam!" I say; trying to sound chipper. Chipper? Gawd, I'm so lame. Sam grins and pulls me into a tight hug. "I'm just gonna get ready for the Reapings. Then we can go." I say with a dorky ass smile. I get so stupid around this guy.

Shark smirks at me and starts to talk to Sam about something dude-ish. I breathe a silent sigh of relief and drag my feet upstairs.

* * *

**~Benedict Franco's POV~ (Age:18)**

... Something... Smells like... Coffee... I slowly glance to right... FUUUUUUUUUCK! I scramble backwards and promptly hit my head against my headboard. "Shit!" I snarl under my breath. No. No. No. This is not happening. Not today. Not ever. "Ug... Trying to sleep..." A muffled voice whines.

How could I have done this? After all that that heartbreaker has done to me. I let that whore make me feel something. I let that god damn jerk make me actually fall in love. Now here I am. In bed next to my nightmare.

"Benedict, baby, I'm hungry." Liam murmurs. His curly blonde hair is tossed around, framing his face perfectly. Oh my god he's so hot... Wait a second. No. No. No. Bad, Benedict! You hate this prick. "I like bagels..." Liam says with a slight grin. His eyes are still closed. "O-okay I'll go get you some." I answer like the little puppy dog I am.

WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT? I make an angry face and flail my hands around. Silently, screaming my ass off.

What I should do is kick this asshole out of my house. Heh, I shouldn't even give back his clothes... That smell like coffee... Mmm... GOD DAMN IT. "With cream cheese... And orange juice... And... Snowmen..." He whispers. I sigh and roll out of my bed.

The night before I'd planned out my Reaping outfit like the girl I am. The silky white shirt and black dress pants are still laid out on my dresser. At least it didn't get _that _freaky last night. I slip the shirt on and begin to button it up. "I like it better with the shirt off." Liam chimes. He's lazily sprawled across the bed with his lopsided grin. Sooo... Hotttt...

I turn my glance away from him and onto the floor. Fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. "Lemme help." Liam says softly. Quickly he does the rest of the buttons; then he kisses my nose and combs out my hair with his fingers. "Liam I-" I begin. This is it. Tell him you want him gone. "You're cute in the morning. Oh, sorry. What?" Liam says, cutting off my sentence. His hazel eyes peer into mine. "I was wondering if you wanted any bagels..." I mutter.

Maybe we'll work out this time. Maybe... Maybe we can be together. You know?

"Eeek! Yes, totally!" He chirps with a beaming smile. Bagel whore.

I make my way slowly to the kitchen with Liam following closely behind. "So, Benedict, today I was thinking after the Reapings we could go to that park... The one that we always talked about going to and then-" A phone buzzes. "Sorry, let me get that. It might be my sister." Liam says and picks up the neon green phone. Slowly, he slinks out of the room towards the hallway.

I pull out the bagels from the cabinet and throw two in the toaster. Liam and me. This could work. Maybe, this could actually work. "Hey, uh, Benedict?" I hear Liam call. I look over to him. "Yeah?" "That was Stephen. He said it was a mistake we broke up. We're getting back together!" He squeals. I stare at him, dumbfound. "Thanks for being such a great **friend **and not telling Stephen about any of this by the way. So, I gotta go meet him now! Ta ta!" Liam chirps and in a matter of seconds he's gone.

That bagel whore.

* * *

**~Storm Ocean Star's POV~**

"Hey, Sam!" Lily and Dawn chime when the walk down the stairs. "Are you gonna stay for breakfast?" Dawn asks. Sam grins at them. "Sorry, girls. I'm taking your sister out to breakfast this morning." Sam responds. Both of them make pouty faces. "But, tomorrow we can play." Sam adds. They both beam sunshine smiles and walk away.

"You sure you can come to breakfast with me? I know it's Lily and Dawns first Reapings and all..." Sam asks. "It's fine!" I quickly respond. I'm sure Dawn and Lily will be fine. "Okie dokie." Sam responds and we both hop off the porch and onto the cobblestone road.

Sam and I both walk towards town. "Where are we goin'?" I ask when we're about half way there. "It's a surprise." He says with a quick grin. Is it terrible that I'm completely taken by him?

We walk in silence after that. But, not the awkward kind of silence. The perfect kind of silence. The kind of silence that just seems right in every way. Gah. Who am I kidding? It's the most awkward silence on earth and I desperately wanna say something. Anything. But, Sam looks completely content. So am I. I guess.

"Here we are!" Sam says. I look up to see a tiny diner with benches that swing from the ceiling as seats. Sam hold the door open as we both step inside. A friendly looking blonde woman greets us at the door. "Welcome to Seashore! Would you prefer to sit outside or inside?" She says with a huge smile. "Um... Inside?" I say, Sam nods and she leads us to a table.

I hop into one of the swingy chairs and can't fight the urge to dangle my feet a little. The waiter comes and takes our order and when he leaves Sam has a funny look on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"I sorta got you something... You know, like a Reaping gift? Is that sorta morbid?" Sam asks with a chuckle. He pulls a small box out of his bag. He slides it over the glass table towards me. He's perfect. So perfect. My finger slides over the white cardboard top. Sam watches me with anticipation. Nervously, I pull off the lid.

Small seashells are strung around thin twine, all of them have tiny splashes of color. There's a large one in the center. I run my thumb over the middle one. "Wow. Th-thanks!" I say. I wanna hug him. I wanna say more than thanks. But, I don't. "Of course!" He responds with a smile. After the Reapings are over. I swear I'm gonna kiss him.

* * *

**~Benedict Franco's POV~**

"Ugh, stupid Liam." I groan. Dylan rolls his eyes at me. "Sweetie, you've gotta get over that Liam. Now eat your omelet because it was expensive. " He tells me. Gawd, he's such a money freak. "You didn't have to take me to this stupid restaurant, you know?" I grumble. Dylan rolls his icy blue eyes at me. "I'm your best friend, retard, it's my job to do this when someone breaks your heart." He snaps.

"Excuse me, sir, are you finished yet?" The blonde waitress/hostess (pfft she does both jobs) asks me with a small smile. I grin back. "It's all yours, sweetheart." I respond with my fake french accent. I don't know why I do it. But, it's sorta fun to be someone I'm not. She giggles and takes the plate. "I'll be you cashier when you two are ready." She says, sweetly. I watch her go.

"Nice ass." I say to Dylan with a grin. "Ew. You're such a pervert, Benedict. Plus, girls are so... Squishy. I don't see how you can stand them." Dylan grumbles. Nobody on this earth is more flamingly gay than Dylan.

"Wow! Th-thanks!" The girl from the table behind us exclaims. Her boyfriend must've given her the necklace she's holding. I roll my eyes. "Couples." I grouch. "Shuddup! It's cute!" Dylan snaps. He thinks that straight couples are the most adorable thing. I have no idea why.

"Let's just go. We should be heading to the Reapings by now, anyway." I mutter. "Whatever you say, Captain Manslut." Dylan responds with his usually dorky smile. I stick my tongue out at him and we leave without paying.

* * *

**~Storm Ocean Star's POV~**

Sam and I part ways at the center of town. "I'll see you after the Reapings, okay?" He shouts over the crowd. "Okay!" I respond as I'm ushered away into the fourteen year old section.

"Welcome District Four to this years annual Hunger Games Reapings!" The escort announces with a friendly smile. Her name's Love Inthemorningdew. Which is the weirdest name I've ever heard in my life.

There's some cheers, but not that many. It's sorta a thing this year to be against the Hunger Games. I'm sure the fad will blow over, though. I remember hearing some girls talking about it at school. Human rights and everything. But, truthfully I'm against the Games. It's gross to watch people slaughtered on live TV. Disgusting.

"Before we begin I shall read a poem!" Love announces with her loopy voice. I sigh. This is gonna be longer. "The Jabberwocky. By Lewis Caroll."

_"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,_  
_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_  
_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_  
_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_  
_The frumious Bandersnatch!'_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_  
_Long time the manxome foe he sought -_  
_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_  
_And stood a while in thought._

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,_  
_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_  
_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_  
_And burbled as it came!_

_One two! One two! And through and through_  
_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_  
_He left it dead, and with its head_  
_He went galumphing back._

_'And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_  
_Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_  
_Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'_  
_He chortled in his joy._

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,_  
_And the mome raths outgrabe."_

Love bows. "Thank you, thank you!" She yells as though people are actually clapping. There's a few snorts of laughter. Hey, at least she got something. "So, let's get onto the reapings!" Love says. She stumbles over to the podium where the glass bowl of names rests.

Without hesitation she pulls a random slip out. "Lily Star!" Love announces. My heart skips a beat. Lily? No. This was only her first year. No. She'll die. I can't let this happen. I watch as a couple people step back from Lily. Her large blue eyes rimmed with tears. "I volunteer!" I scream.

There's silence. Complete and utter silence. Love looks at me and smiles. "There she is! District Four's girl representative in the Hunger Game!" Love says and points wildly at me. I make my way onto the stage. I'm sorry, Sam, Shark, Lily, Dawn. But, I promise I'll come home.

* * *

**~Benedict Franco's POV~**

I barely pay attention to the girl who's got picked. Ugh. This is so boring. Life is so boring. Fuck it. I mean Dylan's okay, but other than that the human race is just plain outright bullshit. We kill each other, steal from each other, lie, cheat, hurt. And when you've finally been released from this world what's there after? It's a sick cycle if you ask me.

I must sound so cynical right now. But, all I'm saying. Totally. True. I mean really. What's there to live for. All I'm really known for is screwing the first person I see. Be it guy or girl. As long as you've got a pretty face we can fuck. I'm so tired of this shit. I wanna start life over. Or I just wanna give up. I don't even know what I want. Screw it.

"Sooo. For the boy tribute!" Love announces. I groan. "I volunteer." I say, sharply. All eyes are on me. "B-but, I haven't even picked..." "WHOOOO CARES?" I scream, and shove my way onto the stage.

"Uh. Okie dokie! What's your name, handsome?" Love asks me. "Benedict. Benedict Franco." I look up and the first face I see is Liam's. I smirk. "And last night that prick right there was with me." I say. It feels good to be me.


	9. District Five Reapings: Part One

_Sorry for the painfully slow update! I went to Yellowstone! :D so I do apologize and hope you enjoy the next of the Reapings! Arriana's story reminded me of one I've read before. So, to be fun, I set up the format like that story. If you know the book I'm talking about props to you! Shrike was really really fun to write to be honest. He's scary and dark, but the narration I did for him makes him seem really like a teenage boy. :P I hope you enjoy!_

**WARNING: RATED M. **This Reaping contains subject matter not suitable for the lighthearted. If you can't stand fuzzy animals dying or references to rape I advise against reading.

* * *

**District Five: Reaping- PART ONE**

* * *

**~Arriana (Aria) Bokarvyova's POV~ (Age:16)**

I clutch Caleb's golden hair in fistfuls through my fingers. The tears I shed from last night are long gone; dried on my face and never to be seen again. Until tonight.

Careful not to wake my brother, I wrap the thick wool blanket Babushka made, for the woman I should call mother, tightly around my shoulders. Outside the sun is rising higher and higher, with each second, into the storm cloud filled sky. I pray silently for a couple more moments of peace, of safety. I pray silently for a couple more moments away from THE MONSTER_._

The sound of clinking coffee mugs diminishes my prayers. Caleb looks up at me with drowsy eyes.

Caleb: Aria?

Me:

Caleb: Is it morning time?

Me: Yeah.

In the mornings I never feel particularly talkative. Even to Caleb. Every morning is like a symbol of my defeat. My loss to THE MONSTER. Caleb has grown used to my sullen morning attitude. I watch as he slowly drags his feet towards our bathroom. The scent of fried eggs catches on the air; my stomach does a flip flop and I feel utterly sick.

After Caleb is done with his routine, I begin my own morning ritual. It consists of splashing a bit of freezing water on my face, slipping out of my pajamas and into a thoughtfully picked outfit, and then finally doing my hair. Strangely enough, vanity is one of the most important things to me. Besides my grades of course. For today's ritual I've pre-chosen a black and white marble dress. It's fancy, yes, but you see today is not an ordinary day. Today is the day I will finally speak. I decided it last night after THE MONSTER had left me crumbled on the floor. My thoughts:

_Tomorrow is the day I will speak._

And that was simply that. After slipping into my dress, I decide to curl my coffee before cream colored hair. When I was little my dad used to tell me that one, but it usually pertained to his hair color.

Caleb: Ready, Aria?

Me: I guess.

Caleb always wears this adorable smile. Even though he's only eleven, it's easy to tell that the girls, if they're not already, will be swooning over him. I'm a terrible person, for sometimes I wish I could trade places with Caleb. Then again I go through the pain I go through to protect him. It's all for him.

Caleb and I make our slow way down the creaky hall. My footsteps slow and it takes every ounce of me not to run back and curl up in bed. Caleb sees the fear in my eyes, and he takes my hand in his. Together we make our entrance.

THE MONSTER is already sitting at the small circle table. His stubble on his chin has seemed to catch a few crumbs of toast. I look away from him. The Woman I Call Mother is standing in front of the stove. She flips an egg over and I hear it sizzle against the butter. THE MONSTER's eyes look up and see Caleb and I.

THE MONSTER: Ah! Arriana! Caleb! Please come and sit!

Caleb:

Me:

Caleb and I take seats on the opposite end of the tiny table. My head hurts which leads to my ears ringing. THE MONSTER chuckles at something in the book he's reading and then looks up and gives me a tiny grin. **I can't take it. **His laugh. My eyes blear with fresh tears. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

**I can't take it.** I stand abruptly.

The Woman I Call Mother: Yes, Arriana? Is there something you need.

YES. I NEED HELP. WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME.

Me:

The Woman I Call Mother: Hello? Are you even listening?

YOU'RE SO HUNGOVER YOU CAN BARELY STAND UP. WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME. WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME.

Me: I... Thought I saw a mouse.

* * *

**~Shrike Lanius's POV~ (Age:16)**

There she is. I've been watching her for a long while now to be completely honest. The thing I've been stalking so carefully happens to be a small, spotted brown mouse. I don't know my fascination with animals. It's just a love I'd had since I was little, I guess. I watch my mouse with a careful eye. Hm. Her tail flicks a little as she scurries about. She nibbles on a leaf. Then, mostly likely, finds it disgusting and returns to scurrying about. I smile when she stops by me. Wide chestnut eyes looking into my own. Such a delicate creature.

My hand reaches out and I grab her. My mouse squeaks in protest, but she's not match for my hand. Working quickly now, I impale my mouse's fragile body upon a tree branch. Small drops of blood splatter across my fingers and my mouse squirms with the sharpened wood sticking out through her stomach. The sight would make anyone sick.

_Shrike what are you doing put it out of its misery!_

**To hell with them all Shrike! Watch its last moments with me. Let's watch it suffer and squirm.**

I decide to side the the devil on this matter. My mouse squeaks in pain and after a minute of useless struggle, her eyes glaze over and it's done. I grin.

The walk back to my house is the part I dread the most. You know how every drunkard must down the beer over and over again, but the next day he wishes he hadn't. This is the situation I'm faced with. When I crunch through the fallen leaves and down the beaten path I feel a tinge of guilt. Sometimes I question my own sanity.

I dust my palms off on the thick white butchers apron. Oh? I guess you don't know what I know about myself. Sorry, I have a tendency to forget these types of things. My father is a butcher, so naturally I help out around the shop. Don't give me that look. You sometimes feed the pets, or maybe vacuum the steps. Yes? Same thing with me and chopping up dead animals. Well, if I put it that way...

"Yeah! Heh, so Marissa I was wondering what you were doing later tonight." I look up to see my former friend Scipio walking leisurely down the path with a fair looking blonde from our school. Scipio used to always talk about her golden-y hair with such admiration. I've always had a thing for brunettes though. Ew. Why'd I share that.

It takes Scipio a moment to realize that I'm standing before him. Scipio might as well be a blonde himself.

"Oh. Uh, hi." Scipio says when he sees me. Marissa's eyes widen and she even winces a little at my sight. I don't really blame her. The splatter paint blood apron, the work boots, and the fact that I've just come out of the forest would be enough to frighten anyone. The couple passes by me quickly without another word. I scoff as they leave.

Scipio was a terrible friend to begin with. He just all of a sudden stopped talking to me. What an asshole. One day we were best friends and the next day we weren't. Holly hell that guy keeps a grudge, you hear? It all started because of his stupid new puppy, Buddy or something was it's name, then after he got that damned dog the guy stopped talking to me!

Well maybe it had something to do with the fact that I impaled his cutesy wootsey puppy on a fence post. Naaaw. Who gives a shit about something so frivolous like that?


	10. District Five Reapings: Part Two

_I'm sorry for the slow updates everyone! I've been pretty busy lately, but I promise I'll try to update more! Here's part two of the lovely D5 Reapings! I hope you enjoy! I'm going to start putting a song with each chapter for fun haha so here it is._

_At Arriana's second POV start playing the song Innocent Son by Fleet Foxes_

* * *

**District Five: Reapings PART TWO**

* * *

_**************~Arriana (Aria) Bokarvyova's POV~**_

Breakfast is finally over. Every bit of me begs to spring from my chair and out the door. My legs urge me to run towards Town Square and never look back upon this one story death trap. I squeeze my eyes shut instead. I escape from the horrors of life for just one moment. Maybe I could skip the Reapings today. Who would notice, anyway?

I want to go back to bed. Curl up into the sheets and forget the world. That's a mere fantasy.

Me: I'm leaving for the Reapings.

Everyone:

I walk alone down the sidewalk. Storm clouds threaten a downpour overhead and my stomach churns. Sometimes I think about how my life is like a movie. One of those indie ones, you know? But usually in those I'm swept off my feet by a beautiful guy and he beats the living hell out of THE MONSTER. Then again me or that beautiful guy would probably die in the end. What do I know?

My black flats are soundless against the sidewalk. My whole life is like that. Silent.

Pretty Blonde Girl: And then he took me on the most amazing boat ride!

Pretty Asian Girl: Ohmigod!

Pretty Ginger Girl: You're so lucky, Tiffany!

I look to my left to see to pretty blonde girl with her pretty friends glowing with happiness. Ew. I try to escape, but their eyes catch me quickly. They look confused for a moment. Then they recognize me.

Pretty Ginger Girl: Is that Arriana?

Pretty Blonde Girl: I... Think so.

Pretty Asian Girl: Wow, she looks so pretty!

Sigh. I speed up walking to avoid their speculations. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. A shiver slips down my spine and I jerk away.

Voice: Oh! Hey, hey! I just didn't want you to run into that lamp post.

I turn around to see a boy. He has sort of a crooked smile and his hair falls over his eyes. I then look back and see that I was just inches away from a bloody nose.

Me: Thanks.

Boy: Your welcome.

I begin to walk again, but his voice calls out again.

Boy: So, um, you're walking to the Reapings, huh?

Me: Yeah.

Boy: Mind if I join you?

What's with this guy? I consider leaving him behind and just walking on, but at least I won't seem too weird walking alone.

Me: No.

The boy does another eerily toothy grin and then falls into place next to me. For the rest of the way to the Reapings we both walk in silence, but not the awkward kind. It's a comfortable kind. The only kind that you'd share with an old friend, or that's what I'm assuming.

* * *

**~Shrike Lanius's POV~**

After my quite awkward with Scipio and _Melissa_ (insert eye roll here) I decide to head to the Reapings. Though dawn has barely broken over the horizon it takes around an hour for me to walk to the center of town. The slaughter house is located at the top of a very steep hill that's surrounded by forrest.

I slowly begin my painstakingly long walk towards the Reapings. I actually watched the District One Reapings on TV. The two that were up there didn't look too tough to be honest. Heh, the girl actually looked pretty prissy in her perfect little dress. Yawn, what a bore these Games are gonna be.

I pass through the old cemetery where only people from like 2012 are buried. Pfft. Yeah right. I bet in 2012 they used torches for lights and stuff. Haha. I guess I wouldn't know though. I don't pay much attention in class.

After making my way through the rural area of town; I'm finally in the slum. I usually avoid this place because it's damn depressing. I mean no one likes to see the poverty and hunger that goes on here.

Across the street I see three preppy looking girls. Everything about them screams rich snob. I actually recognize one of them. She's some bitch that goes to my school. No biggie.

I turn my attention away from the snobs and there's a girl walking in front of me. Her hair is down and it cascades down her back in a shimmery waterfall of girl hair. Girl hair's alway nice. Have you ever noticed that?

The girl is suddenly about to run into a lamp post. I'm not sure who else besides cartoon characters do that, but it sure was happening right in front of my eyes.

_Quick, Shrike! Get her attention before she face palms herself with the lamp post!_

_Don't listen to goody two shoes over there. Just let her it'll probably be pretty funny._

I sigh. Sorry, man, but I already listened to you once today. I reach out and grab her arm. When she turns around to face me I see something I've never seen before. There's a doll like look about her everything is perfect. So perfect. But inside her eyes I don't see a thing. No fear, no surprise. Just nothing. It's beautiful and I'm captivated.

She rips her arm from my grasp and I am dragged back to earth.

"Oh! Hey, hey! I just didn't want you to run into that lamp post." I exclaim. Did I mess up already? She glances at me and then to the lamp post. "Thanks." She responds quietly. Then she starts to walk again. I watch her as she goes. No. I have to talk to her. I have to know her.

"So, um, you're walking to the Reapings, huh?" I say. Like a pathetic boy with a crush. Hah, crushes are just as frivolous as puppies. "Yeah." She responds without looking at me. "Mind if I join you?" I ask. She hesitates for a bit. "No." I catch up with her and smile.

When she looks away I sneak a glance. I just wanna rip into her plastic just to see if there's anything in there. She's so hollow. She's so cold. She's so... Perfect.

* * *

**~Shrike Lanius's POV~**

The girl and I part ways once we are separated into different check in lines. Damn, I hope maybe I'll see her again.

I check in at the Reapings and fall into place in the enormous crowd. For some reason no one in District Five from 12-18 ever fail to attend. I stifle a sigh as our escort walks on. Her name is Gammaraygunofawesome. Yeah. I know. The only thing I pray is that her parents didn't actually name her that.

Gammaraygunofawesome: HIYA DISTRICT FIVE ARE YA READY TO GET FREEEKAY?!

Everyone cheers in response. I'm pretty sure that Gammaraygunofawesome bought her clothes from a rainbow lingerie store. Her entire body is covered with a rainbow body suit that clings to her thin figure. She's also about 4 feet tall.

Gammarayofawesome dances around the stage to some imaginary music then prances through the audience throwing glowsticks and glitter into the crowd.

She tosses a fistful of the sparkles into my face. I want to punch her. Finally she climbs back onto stage and shuts up for a brief moment when they play the Panem Anthem. I'm already falling asleep.

"Shrike Lanius?" I look up. That's me. I climb onto stage without hesitation and the crowd parts for me to pass through. I never knew that this... Wow. Maybe... Maybe this will work out.

* * *

_**************~Arriana (Aria) Bokarvyova's POV~**_

Shrike. That's the boy that walked with me today. I stare up at him. What a twist of fate this is, or maybe it is fate. I never believed in much of that stuff though. If fate does exist then fate is cruel and horrid.

Gammaraygunofawesome: Now that that's over let's get on to the Reapings! Ladies second as I always like to say!

Like a child too exited to wait another moment, Gammaraygunofawesome reaches into the bowl, which might I add is ten feet taller than she is, and pulls out a name.

It's my time now.

Me: I volunteer

GRGOA: Hannah Montague!

I guess I wasn't loud enough. Maybe next year. Wait. No. I. Will. Speak.

Me: I VOLUNTEER

My scream ripples over everyone and all eyes aim on me. I swallow and go onto the stage.

Me: My name is Arriana Bokarvoya!

GRGOA: I guess Hannah Montague is one lucky ducky!

I glare at GRGOA, and then snatch the mike from her with the burn of a wildfire behind my eyes.

Me: My- My stepfather has raped me every night for the past two years. H-his name is Thom LaFleur and he threatens that if I tell anybody he'll rape my little brother too his na-name's Caleb and h-he's only eleven.

I feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. There's utter silence and the rain starts to trickle down. I sniff and continue.

Me: My mother... She doesn't care w-what my stepfather does t-to u-us. Please, pro-protect Caleb.

I manage to squeak the last part out before the sobs choke my speech. There's no one talking, but I feel Gammaraygunofawesome take my hand and smile at me.

GRGOA: Eveything's okay now, sweetie. Everything's okay.

Maybe it is.


End file.
